


Hamilton Continued

by Melody_Howler



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Original, Angelica Jr. is a huge troll, Dialogue Heavy, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Forbidden Love, M/M, President Hamilton, Thomas and Alexander Friends (kinda), Triggered Alex, Triggered Philip, alexandra hamilton - Freeform, but not laurens, cross dressing, no lams, spooky ghosts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_Howler/pseuds/Melody_Howler
Summary: Many ask the question, "what if Alexander Hamilton had lived?'' And a few of my friends ask "what if Philip Hamilton had lived."Well in this historically inaccurate fanfic i will answer those exact questions. and, im sorry, but one historically accurate thing in this fanfic is that John Laurens is dead during this. so no lams. sry.





	1. I'm Sorry

   They were in Weehawken, NJ, Burr with fire in his usually calm eyes and Hamilton with tears in his, which were usually filled with pride. Hamilton's political interest was to let Burr live, but Burr's sense of mercy for the poor man was blinded by anger.

   He thought to himself _This man will not make an orphan of my daughter_

   They counted ten paces as they turned around quick, and right as Hamilton's gun was in the air-

    ** _BOOM_**

   The bullet barely missed his heart by about an inch. Burr looked with joy, but as Hamilton's eyes looked up at him, he knew he had just made the worst mistake of his life. Hamilton then dropped limp as Nathaniel Pendleton and Hamilton's doctor caught him before he hit the ground. He was surprisingly light for a grown man, especially one as young as 47. Burr felt tears running down his face as he watched his fatally wounded opponent be dragged into a boat and sailed back to New York.

 

  
~~~~

 

   Hamilton woke up, his vision blurred for all he could see was fuzzy images of his surroundings as he looked around. His head and chest ached as he looked around the white area, occasionally seeing red on the walls, or what he could only assume were walls.

    _Where am I?  
_

He saw a blue and black figure leaning over him as he faintly heard crying noises, those of which sounded like-

   "Eliza?" he asked, his voice hoarse from pain and exhaustion. The figure slightly moved, but he still couldn't make out what it was. He saw another figure, which was dark brown and a darker shade of blue than the one leaned over on him.

   "Alexander?", said one of the figures, of which he was now sure was Eliza. "Alexander! I thought you were dead. Don't ever scare me like that again!"

   "Mom, calm down. He just woke up and probably has a head ache and you screaming at him probably isn't helping." said the other figure, which sounded like Philip.

   Hamilton tried to reach out to Eliza to comfort her, but he noticed his hand was twitching and shaking uncontrollably, so he used his left. It felt uncomfortable at first, but when he figured out where her cheek was, it made things alot easier. "I'm right here, Eliza. I'm here and I'm okay" he assured her.

   He saw Eliza move and then put his glasses on him. He saw everything much more clearly now. He also saw he was in some sort of hospital. Explained the crying and the white and red.

   Just then, the doctor came in, surprised but relieved to see his patient alive and well. "Good evening, Mr. Hamilton. Your reports have come in and, well, would you like the good or bad news first?" Hamilton was shocked at the slightest hint of bad news, but he had to answer the question. "Good news" he replied. "Well, the good news is, you are going to live. The bad news is, it might only be for, at least, two years." Two years wasn't long, but it was enough for him to get his work done, if working was even an option in his condition. Maybe he could just stay home and rest and take care of his kids. No, if he wanted to keep said home and kids, he needed to work. 

 

 

~~~~

 

   Meanwhile, Jefferson was in the White House with Burr and Madison.

   "Hey, Burr, why the long face. Is it about not being voted president again, because, again, your vice president. That's still a pretty high rank." Jefferson said, with his usual condescending smirk.

   "No, Jefferson, it's not that. It's something else." said Burr in an annoyed but somber tone.

   Madison looked surprised at the newspaper he was reading. "I think this has something to do with it."

   Jefferson and Burr looked over to the paper, shocked as well as they saw the headline.

 

  **U.S. Vice President Shoots and Fatally Wounds A.Hamilton**

   The picture underneath was just as shocking, showing the event in full detail.

   Jefferson took awhile to read the article, surprisingly looking relieved to read the part where it said Hamilton lived. "Wow" was all he could muster. Madison looked at Burr with a surprising look of confusion, while Jefferson with some sort of anger. "What the fuck where ya thinkin', Burr! Ya nearly killed the poor man!" Burr was confused, and so was Madison. Normally, Jefferson would be laughing his ass of saying how weak or stupid Hamilton was, but instead he was mad at Burr for shooting him, like he cared for him.

   "Jefferson, calm down. It was a duel. These things happen in duels. Just leave Burr alone."

   It took about an hour to calm Jefferson down, but he finally did after several attempts to attack Burr with his cane and even his bare hands.

 

~~~~

 

    A few weeks later, Hamilton was back in his own bed, with his own life back. He found out he now had a inability to balance for some reason the doctors could not explain, so he had to use a cane now. As he laid in bed, he heard a knock on the door. He got up to open it, but Eliza yelled to him that she would, so he sat back down on the bed. 

    _Its probably Angelica with flowers and a "Get Well Soon" card_

But just as he stopped thinking about it, he saw his door open. It was Burr.

   "Hamilton, you look worse than I thought!" Burr exclaimed. "Now, I know I may look a little bad to you and you may be a little mad, but I assure yo-"

   Hamilton was furious at even the sight of Burr right now. "A little mad?! A LITTLE MAD?! You have caused me permanent pain and damage not only to my physical being, but to my family as well and you are such an imbecile that you could even assume that I'm just A LITTLE MAD!? I'M FUCKING FURIOUS! If I wasn't a respectable, dignified adult man I would impale you with this cane right now!"

   It took Burr by surprise. He could see the hatred in Hamilton's eyes through the glasses he so rarely wore in the past. He realized he pushed this man as far as he could go, and that speech he gave just let him know. Hamilton's is a mess now he could see it was his fault.

  "I'm sorry." Burr said before he left, knowing now he was unwanted.

    _I' m so sorry._


	2. Back to Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few weeks of recovering from his injury, Hamilton forces himself to go back to work. Luckily, Jefferson rehired him as Secretary of Treasury. What Jefferson sees has become of the once eager, proud, somewhat egotistical man since he last saw him surprises and worries him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suffering from a little writer's block today, so sorry if this one is a little... less than average. thank you for all the support on the last chapter. planning on making more if you still like it.

   Hamilton came in for work that week wearing a black over coat instead of his usual lime green one. It was... unexpected to say the least.

   "Hey, Hamilton. Glad to see you're back to normal, somewhat" Jefferson said, looking at the smaller, frail man with surprise as he wondered how he was still alive. Still... here.

   "Good evening, Jefferson" Hamilton greeted, his voice sounding almost refined, unlike how he usually would speak. Many other things had changed about the man, too. His hair was almost gray, probably from stress. He wore glasses, which he usually only wore while writing or reading. His hand shook and twitched occasionally as he balanced his weight on a cane. He looked like he had not eaten or slept in months,  Jefferson could tell because he was frail and had bags under his eyes.

    _Burr really did some damage on the poor kid, didn't he?_

   "So, how have you been", Jefferson asked, trying to strike up a conversation to see if he was still as talkative as usual, or if this was getting out of hand.

   "To be completely honest, horrible" Hamilton replied, still in that refined tone. That was all he said as a reply. No witty comeback, no long explanation of the events prior. That was all he said. Jefferson was surprised. Hamilton had never been this quiet before, and while it was peaceful, he knew there was something wrong. 

 

 

~~~~

 

 

   As Hamilton walked out of that day's cabinet meeting, he noticed Madison and Jefferson giving him odd looks,like he had done something wrong. Maybe he did, but he wouldn't know until he asked. 

   "Jefferson, Hamilton said he wanted to talk to you... in private'' Madison came through the door, a bit nervous. "He sounded pretty serious about it. Should I let him in"

   Jefferson acknowledged the nervous Madison and told him to bring Hamilton in, then take a rest. Madison opened the door wider as he let the man in, then left, shutting the door behind him.

   "So, what did you need to talk to me about" Jefferson asked, confused to see him still unlike his normal self.

    _There's more of those strange looks he's been giving me_

"I've been noticing you guys have been looking at me like I have done something wrong, and it's been making me confused. Is there something you haven't been telling me, Jefferson?"

   "Well, ya see, I'm worried about you. You've been actin' really strange ever since last week. Now, don't get me wrong, I could care less about you, but I don't need my Treasury Secretary actin' all weird while you're doing your job. So, I just need to know, is there something  _you_ ain't tellin'  _me_ , Hamilton?"

   Hamilton was shocked by this. He never recalled acting any different than usual. Maybe it was just the stress of having to work partially for Burr. Just thinking about Burr gave him a headache. He was pretty stressed by many things, but  _he_ was the main reason for most of it.

   "I've just been a little stressed, is all. I'm fine, trust me."

   "Okay, but if you start havin' panic attacks on the bathroom floor, you're gonna go straight home, understand?"

   "Alright, President Jefferson"

   Jefferson couldn't tell if he was mocking his title or being respectful.

 

 

~~~~

 

 

   Jefferson slumped back in his chair. He was almost guilty for being so strict with Hamilton, feeling like he had just added extra weight on the poor man's shoulders than he needed. Madison came in and saw this and asked what had happened.

   "I don't know, Madison. One day I hate the guy's guts and the kid's annoying as fuck, the next I'm worryin' over him like he's my kid. I was just a little strict to him and now I feel guilty about it and now I'm just really-"

   "Stressing out?" Madison finished.

   "Yeah, how'd ya know?"

   "I do it alot, and I know the signs. Plus, it blatantly obvious."

   Jefferson had to admit, though he wasn't a therapist, Madison would be good at the job. He knew how to help people deal with things like stress, and that talent was needed most right now.

   Madison tried his best to calm Jefferson. 

   "Trust me, Jefferson, you would be a train wreck if I wasn't around.''

   "I know, I know.''

   After calming him down, Madison stepped out of Jefferson's office. He had someone to check on.


	3. Aaron Burr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few months working as Treasury Secretary, Hamilton has gotten used to his life, and Burr hasn't shown up... yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Be cautious if u are triggered by panic attacks because BOY HOWDY are they as strong as the force in this chapter. if you just want to skip that, but not the entire chapter then skip lines 6-9.  
> More notes at the end

   Hamilton was finally getting used to things. Jefferson and him were finally getting along, or, at least, best they could. Madison still had his normal cold, but it always gradually got worse, when didn't it. Other than that, he felt like everything was finally going right. And, best of all, he hadn't seen  _him_ in almost four months. 

   He was walking down the hall to his office that morning. He decided to wear his old lime green suit today because he felt it just set the mood for how well life was going so far. As he approached his office, he saw someone leaning against the wall near the door to it.

    _Burr!? Why is he here of all places!? He isn't supposed to... to... to_

He saw Burr look up to him as his now somewhat somber expression and his insane, relentless stare from the incident flashed back and forth in his mind. His heartbeat quickened, he was choking on every breath. He heard ringing noises gradually getting louder and louder in his ears until it blocked out all sound and that was all he could hear. The flashing stopped. Everything started to go dim. He saw Burr running closer to him. He tried to back away but he just started falling. Everything started fading... fading... fading...

   The room went pitch black.

    _My head hurts. What just happened. I can't move. I can't speak._

He started to hear something.

_**He** tried to  **KILL** you._

_**He** wants you  **DEAD!**_

_**He** is a  **MURDERER!  
**_

_**BURR SHOULD BE DEAD!** _

Those voices echoed in his mind over and over. He felt like he was going crazy. Then, he started to trust them, started to feel as though they were right.

   He knew what he was going to do the next time he saw Burr.

 

 

~~~~

 

 

   Jefferson was startled to see Hamilton unconscious in Burr's arms. Burr looked scared as he held him. Hamilton had beads of sweat rolling down his face and hair. 

   "What the hell happened, Burr?" Jefferson looked at the limb man in fear. He never saw him like this and it was quite nerve-wracking.

   ''I don't know!'' Burr replied, ''I was waiting by his office to talk to him, like Madison told me to and-"

   "Wait, Mads put ya up to this?"

   "Yeah. He said to wait a couple months because he was still a little tense back then, but that he should've calmed down by now, then talk to him about he situation and, hopefully, come to a compromise."

   "Ok, Madison's always been like that. What happened to make Hamilton faint, though?"

   "Again, I don't know! I was waiting to talk to him, like I said earlier, then he just sort of stood there and he looked scared to death, then he nearly stopped breathing. He looked like he was nearly going to faint and I ran towards him to catch him, but he looked like he was gonna back away and as soon as he lifted one foot he lost balance and fell. Luckily I caught him, but I still don't know wha-"

   "Panic attack."

   "What?"

   "He had a fucking panic attack, Burr!"

   Burr was startled by the statement. He looked at Hamilton. His right arm was shaking more vigorously than normal. He was breathing, but just barely. He finally realized how light the man was and how easily he was carrying him.

   "We need to get him to a doctor, NOW!" Jefferson ordered, grabbing his cane, though it was more for decoration on his part, and ran out the door. Burr followed, being careful not to drop the smaller man he held in his arms.

 

 

~~~~

 

 

   Burr looked at Jefferson as they sat in the carriage that was taking the three to the hospital. Jefferson had Hamilton laying in his lap as he looked at him like a father worried about his son. It was odd because they always used to bicker with each other and never get along until the one day when Hamilton elected him as president when it was a tie between him and Burr, but then he started worrying about him like Washington or Laurens would. Maybe he just pitied him because he was so fragile and stressed and he wanted to make him feel like he had someone that cared about him that wasn't his wife. He thought that was it, until he heard Jefferson mumbling to him.

   "You're ok, Hamilton. You're gonna wake up, go back to your family and your work, and everythin's gonna be ok. You _are_ gonna wake up, right?" He sounded like he was on the verge of a crying fit, tears already rolling down his face.

   "Come on, man. Wake the fuck up. Please? Just open your eyes and fuckin' say somethin'!" Tears came out faster as he griped the unconscious man tighter.

   "WAKE UP, HAMILTON! NOW! PLEASE!" 

    _He isn't waking up._

Burr watched him have a fit, his eyes now puffy and red from crying so much. When they stopped at the hospital, Burr payed the driver respectfully and they headed inside. He tried to get Jefferson to hand Hamilton over because he looked like his arms were getting tired from holding him for so long on the ride here, but he turned away, wanting to hold him a bit longer, maybe. Burr didn't question it, he just let him do what he wanted. Jefferson was always a man of weird habits

   He noticed Jefferson was still crying and mumbling, but he couldn't make it out.

    _Why did I have to do this to him?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this fic is gonna worsen my insomnia.
> 
> also, plot device, Hamilton's hand shakes more when he's hurt or sick or something like that. YAY!!  
> i have no idea how to fill up plot holes so try to make sense of this with all your headcanons.


	4. I'm Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton comes home from the hospital scott free.  
> Meanwhile, Philip gets a letter from someone he's known since he was only 19.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spot the Eminem reference in the first paragraph.
> 
> I tried to make this a more humorous, heartwarming chapter than the last 3 to show that I can in fact write happy things.

   Jefferson felt sweat and tears fall down his face slowly. He didn't wipe them away. He didn't even really care. He was too stressed over Hamilton and didn't even feel the pain that he should have as he dug his nails into his palms. Burr snapped him back to reality when he noticed small bits of blood trickling down them. 

    _Please don't be in a com- Wait? What am I thinkin'. I hate him. But he needs hel- NO! Stop thinkin' about that annoyin', stupid, frail, poo- STOP!_

He kept arguing with himself in his mind. He couldn't decide if he hated the poor man or was worried about him. He finally felt the pain of the injury he inflicted on himself by his fingernails and just wiped his hands on the shirt he wore on the inside of his magenta jacket, hoping no one would notice the red stain on his satin shirt. 

   The door to the room Hamilton was in opened as the doctor came out. Jefferson jumped up for seemingly no reason as he tugged at the doctor's coat, small bits of his blood smearing onto it.

    _So much for hidin' my injuries._

   "Is he ok? Is he in a coma? Is he...he-" Jefferson soon realized what he was doing and let go of the doctor, straightening his posture and putting his hands behind his back to hide his blood stained hands. Nervous sweat began to drip down his face as he hoped the doctor would overlook what he had done. 

   Luckily he did as he began to speak.

   "Hamilton is fine, Mr. Jefferson. Well, at least he is physically."

   "Well, what'd ya mean by that?! I can't be havin' my Treasury Secretary goin' all cuckoo crazy on the job if that's whatcha mean." Jefferson tried to pull that off as business related so Burr and the doctor wouldn't think he meant it sentimentally. Unfortunately, Burr wasn't buying it.

   "Hamilton is not completely insane, don't worry. He's just a little unstable around mentioning of-" the doctor pointed directly to Burr,  as if saying his name would cause an earthquake. "I tried to ask him about what happened and when I mentioned  _him_ he went completely ballistic."

   Jefferson was surprised at this. Sure, Hamilton could lose his cool sometimes, but never has he gotten to the point where he nearly attacked someone.

    _He really isn't takin' that whole incident well, is he._

   "Is he calm enough that I can go in and see him?" Jefferson asked, now generally worried about his mental state as well as his physical state, but still tried not to show it.

  The doctor simply nodded as he gestured for him to come into the room. Burr, knowing better than to anger Hamilton even more, stayed out of the room.

 

 

~~~~

 

 

   Hamilton sat in the small hospital room bored out of his mind and trying to keep calm as to not wreck the place.

    _Why did he have to mention him._

He stopped pondering on the subject when he heard the door open and instantly came to conclusions.

   "BURR, GO DI-" Jefferson came through the door with a shocked look on his face.

   "Oh... h-hey Jefferson. Didn't see you there. You ready to go back to work now, because I am." he had a nervous tone in his still otherwise refined voice. Jefferson still wasn't used to that. 

   "Oh no, Hamilton. I know you remember what I said that one time. You have a panic attack and you go straight home. Ya hear me?"

   "But I didn't have it on the bathroom floor, I had it in the middle of the hallway." Hamilton's voice was still refined, but it sounded a lot more like the annoying brat Jefferson was used to and that calmed him a little. Then he realized what he had just done.

   "Don't be a mother fuckin' smartass, Hamilton. You're still goin' home, whether ya like it or not. You can come back into work tomorrow. I ain't firin' ya or anythin'." 

   "Ok, fine. Just hand me my cane and I'll call a carriage. You brought my cane, right?"

   "Oh, shit! I totally forgot it at work! I am so sorry. Here, use mine." Jefferson handed him the bloodstained cane and he gave a confused look.

   "Why are you being so nice to me?" He ignored the blood on the cane because he had honestly seen enough of it in his time that he was never phased by it, but wondered this out loud and in his mind. 

   "What'd ya mean?"

   "Well, ever since I came back to work, you have been... less of an asshole. You actually seem like you care about me. Correct me if I'm wrong, but it just seems that way."

   Jefferson's face turned red.

   "W-well then, allow me to c-correct y-you. I don't pity you in the slightest. In fact, I-I despise your sorry ass."

   "You know, for a self-proclaimed  _genius_ , you're really bad a lying." he was highly unamused by Jefferson's bullshit.

   "C'mon, ya know it's true."

   "Yes, I could tell from the stuttering."

   Jefferson let out an annoyed sigh. "Let's just getcha home, ok."

   "Alright, alright." He picked himself up from the bed, with a little bit of Jefferson's help, and lean against the cane- _Jefferson's_ cane- and walked out of the room. He noticed something red on the sleeve of his suit. He looked at Jefferson's hands and noticed blood on them.

   "Um, Jefferson.... you're bleeding."

   "I was digging my nails into my palms because I was stre-" he covered his mouth with his hands before he let anything else slip, but Hamilton caught on quickly.

   "Heh, I knew it." his voice still refined, but with a slight egotistical nature to it that seemed to have been lost long ago. This calmed Jefferson back down, for he knew the Hamilton he once knew was still in there, somewhere.

   "It's not what it sounds like, I swear!" he screamed, realizing what Hamilton said he knew.

   "Hey, you said you wanted to get me home, why are you not doing so."

   "Oh, right. Sorry, lets just go do that."

   They stepped out of the room and Jefferson saw that Burr was gone. He knew why and where he went, so he didn't question it. But he had to pity him as well. He tried so hard to apologize to Hamilton, but every time he did became more of a disaster than a moment of peace. And Hamilton just seemed like he wanted him out of his life, especially now. 

 

 

~~~~

 

 

   Hamilton stepped into the carriage with a small bit of help from Jefferson. Jefferson was rarely this close to Hamilton without being distracted by other things or worried about him drastically. He was glad he could finally have a normal conversation for the time being. But he realize, without a real threat or reason, there wasn't any sort of conversation starter without angering Hamilton.

    _This is gonna get boring real quick. At least his place is close by._

And it was. Ironically, the Hamiltons moved uptown near that same hospital. It wasn't even intentional, it just happened to be there. Soon enough they were already at the house. Eliza was already out on the porch, ready to help Hamilton out of the carriage. 

   "Thank you for helping him. He's never been stable around  _that_  topic." she said to Jefferson after she helped Hamilton inside. 

   "Whatever. If Burr didn't barge into my office tellin' me what happened, I wouldn't have cared in the slightest." he tried to make it seem like he was telling the truth, but he was truly frightened at that moment. His thoughts were interrupted by a surprising statement.

   "You know, Alex told me he has developed a sort of liking to you. You have been a lot nicer towards him lately. He isn't the only one who noticed."

   "Yeah, Imma go back to the office now, bye." He hurried away, red in the face from embarrassment and something else he didn't know.

 

 

~~~~

 

 

   Angelica came through Philip's doorway and leaned against the frame. She saw him blush as he read a random parchment.

   "Whatcha reading, Pip." she noticed him unexpectedly jump up. He held the letter close to his chest to try to hide it from her, but she grabbed it from him anyways, holding it above him as he tried to reach up for it. She stood on the bed and began to read the letter aloud in a mock British accent, like lovers did in the plays, before Philip interrupted her.

   "Angel, please, I'll do anything, just don't read it. I'm begging you."

   "To late, shorty." 

   She was right. If he had to get anything from his dad, it was his unreasonably short stature compared to her younger sister, who you could honestly mistake for the eldest.

   She began to read: 

 

> _My Dearest, Philip_
> 
> _I have written to you on this fine day to tell you that, I too, hate that our fathers quarrel so. I wish we could only break free of the chains our family backgrounds have put upon us and love each other freely as we used to do. My heart aches with the fact that we can no longer be seen together without our lives as of now coming back into view. We are like Romeo and Juliet, and you, my dearest Philip, are my perfect Romeo._
> 
> _I hope one day to put political views behind us and one day meet again face to face, my love. Until then, all we can do is hope for a better future for us both._
> 
> _May you forever love me,_
> 
> _Theodosia Burr_

   "Dude, I didn't know you had a secret girlfriend. And for her to be a Burr, of all the people. You know, for a daddy's boy, you're quite the rebel, aren't you?"

   Philip was red in the face. He just had her sister read aloud a love letter from one of his early crushes. Could today get any worse?

   "You weren't even supposed to read that, you asshole! Now give it back!"

   "Oh, getting feisty there, aren't we, Pip. Maybe we should start that swear jar back up. Now where did I put the darn thing."

   "Did you come in for something important, or did you just want to embarrass me again."

   "Oh, yeah. I came to tell you that Dad's home. And he probably heard all that. If he did, good luck explaining that to him. See ya, Pip. Or not." she laughed manically as she left the room.

   "Oh, fuck you!" he yelled as he flipped her the double bird through the doorway.

    _Why are siblings so annoying? Alex acts better than her, and he's, like, 12, while she's only 3 years younger than me._

It was moments like these where he wished he was an only child. Then he realized his dad was home, and finally able to take a break from work. He rushed downstairs as soon as he could to greet him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only on the 4th chapter and i'm already writing the epilogue on a Google Doc. lol. 
> 
> so, yes, i have already come up with the ending. Good authors already know the endings to their stories so they can set up for it in the plot. 
> 
> i'm not good at wording things.


	5. Such Sweet Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, young love. Some would say it is even more adorable when it's forbidden. Does that not remind you of Romeo and Juliet? Well, that's exactly what Philip and Theodosia have as a relationship. They have known each other since they were teens, but the Weehawken incident drew them apart drastically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKA The chapter where Philip is a rebel, yet still asks his dad if its ok to got to college, and Theo is a cinnamon bun, but is also a dick for not letting her dad know she broke up with her old boyfriend and moved out of Georgia. Hopefully this is the last Romeo and Juliet reference I make for the rest of this fic.  
> (it probably won't be, tbh)
> 
> Also Angelica is just a huge troll to Philip.

   Philip ran down the stairs to greet his father. He saw that his dad was actually smiling, a glimmer in his eyes that rarely ever had ever since the incident. That meant he was truly happy to see him. Angelica was also there, leaning against the wall with a smug look on her face. Philip kept smiling, but he really wanted to punch her in the face right now, but he restrained the urge to do so. He knew she was stronger than she looked and a heel to the crotch was not what he needed right now.

   He quickly went towards his father and hugged him tightly, but not too tightly. Even Angelica knew not to do so as it would badly affect his bullet wound. His dad hugged him with one hand, keeping the other on a slightly bloody cane that Philip could tell wasn't his so he could actually stand up. The amount of affection in that hug was felt greatly, though.

   "Hey, Dad. Glad to see you home so early from work. Why did Mr. Jefferson send you home so early, though? Did something happen?"

   Eliza and Hamilton exchanged looks that said  _what should we tell him._ Hamilton thought of something and completely went through with it. 

   "Your mother will explain later what happened, right Eliza" 

   Eliza gave him a look of _really_ but nodded her head in agreement. She left him to talk to his kids. He never really had time to do so, considering how long he stayed at work. 

   "Hey Dad, Philip told me that he wanted to tell you something. Right, Philip?" Angelica said, looking at Philip with an evil grin. 

   "Oh, what is it, son?" Hamilton was generally interested.

   Philip grabbed his sister by the arm, genuinely angered.

   "I'll tell you later, Dad. First, I need to talk to my sister.  _In private._ " he said as he dragged Angelica into the other room, closing the door behind him. 

 

 

~~~~

 

 

   Philip inhaled sharply  putting his hands together and bringing them close to his face. He pointed his hands in her direction and let his hands fall to his sides afterwards.

   "Are you  _trying_ to get me KILLED?!" 

   Angelica looked at him with mock surprise.

   "But Father said to never tell him anything false. Is that not true, brother dearest?"

   "Yeah, but this is different. He will impale me with that cane if he finds out." he was clearly aggravated, letting Angelica know full on. She went back to her usual smug look, but she knew well enough that he was starting to develope a bad temper, like their father. She honestly found it adorable when he was mad. The way his cheeks went red, bringing out the freckles that scattered all across that area. And he always stood on his toes to try and look intimidating, but never succeeded in that feat. He always looked like a small child compared to her.

   "Philip, you look cute when you're mad, you know that. It doesn't work when you try to be intimidating." 

   "Stop with the false flattery. It doesn't suit you."

   "It doesn't suit you to be formal twenty-four/seven." she missed the days when he wasn't like that and always hoped it was a phase. However, she also had a feeling that it wasn't.

   "Can we just get back to what we were talking about earlier?"

   "No thank you. Is it ok if we leave know, I think Dad's starting to get suspicious."

   "Are you going to tell him?"

   "No."

   "Promise?"

   "Cross my heart." she drew an X over her heart with her finger, sealing the deal.

   "Alright, but I still need to tell him something, do you have any ideas?"

   "'I love you?'" 

   "No, too simple."

   "How about 'Me and Angelica are still virgins'" she giggled a little at her joke, and saw Philip do the same. It was cute as well.

   "No, of course not!" he said through stifled laughter. 

   "Ok, I'm actually gonna be serious about this. How about 'I'm gonna go back to college and get a PhD.' You do only have a Master's, after all. Plus, I know you were planning on doing that in the first place." she knew Philip well. Almost all of his goals, dreams and ambitions. She always tried to keep up with them, for they were one of the only ways she could mock him. 

   "You know, Angel, that's actually a good idea. But keep in mind that, if I do follow through with this, you won't see me for a pretty long time."

   "Ok. I have other siblings to tease anyways, so it won't be all bad."

"Asshole."

   "Ok, but seriously, let's get out before Dad gets the wrong idea." she chuckled when she saw a look of disgust on Philip's face.

   "Ew, Angel no!"

 

 

~~~~

 

 

   Philip opened the door and saw his dad on the couch trying to answer the questions of his other 6 children, all of them tiring him out purly with their rambunctious nature. He looked over to him and Angelica. He politely sent away the young children as they all went to their mother. 

   "So, what were you going to tell me before you unexpectedly left with your sister?"

   "Ok, I was going to say that I'm going to go back to college to get a PhD. I've wanted to do it ever since I got a Master's degree, but I decided not to because of... you know what, and I wanted to help Mom take care of you. But now that you're well enough, I thought I would be able to do so. If you're ok with me doing so, that is." Angelica noticed Philip looked nervous telling this to their father. 

   Hamilton, on the other hand, was absolutely beaming. If you were to describe how he felt, pride would be an understatement. 

   "Now why would I be disapproving of this? Honestly, this is possibly the best thing you could ever do for yourself."

   "Really! You don't mind at all?" Philip tried to hide it, but he was ecstatic. One of his life long dreams was finally coming true.

   "Not at all, son. You could have gone while I was still recovering and I wouldn't have minded in the slightest."

   Angelica smiled at him with a light hearted kindness that Philip had rarely seen from her. It was a nice change from her usual taunting look. 

   "Thank you, Father." he said with a smile that outshined the morning sun. 

   "You're welcome." Hamilton said as he walked off, being bombarded with his youngest children once more as they asked even more questions. He had an annoyed look on his face, but the small kids didn't seem to notice. He looked over to Eliza with a look that said _help me_ , but she just chuckled and left him with the little annoyances.

   Philip ran upstairs to his room, giving Angelica a small wink before he turned the corner. He had to write to Theodosia about this.

 

 

~~~~

 

 

   Theodosia was not your normal run-of-the-mill female. In fact, you could even call her one of America's first tomboys. She cut he dark, messy hair and put it in a short ponytail, a style not uncommon for men to wear at the time. She wore a light green suit, not worried about anyone pointing out her naturally flat chest. Doing this, she fooled the public into thinking she was a boy. She went under the name Theodore. She went to school under this persona, getting exceptional grades while there. She planned on going to college under the same persona, but she never thought of when she would. 

   Though this was the truth, this wasn't what she told her father or Philip. To her father, she was in Georgia with a boyfriend that she said was still dating, but really she broke up with him only a couple months after the Weehawken incident. She was still a proper young lady to him. To Philip, she was still in downtown New York with her father, still a young lady who wore a dress and all that, but not as ladylike as she fooled her father into believing. If anything, she was able to tell him that she had just about the same amount of intelligence as him, which really wasn't a lie. She was even smarter than most actual men her age, thanks to her dad's teachings from a young age and the schools she attended once she reached high school, about the same time she started cross dressing. 

   One day, while reading Shakespeare's  _Hamlet_ on her bed, she heard a knock at the door. She was already wearing a suit, so she felt no need to change. She tied her hair up and went to the door. The postman quickly gave her two letters and went off, clearly having a tight schedule. Theodosia simply just closed the door, picking out one of the letters from the two and opening it. Of course, it was from Philip. She wasn't disappointed at all, she just expected it. 

   It read as such:

 

 

> _My Dearest, Theodosia_
> 
> _I am glad that we share the same standpoint on our fathers' views, though I feel that my dad's hatred towards yours is the cause of more than political standpoints. While on the topic of my dad, Mr. Jefferson sent him home early for a reason my mom will explain later, but for now is unknown._
> 
> _Angelica almost told Father of our forbidden relationship. Luckily, I talked some sense into her thick skull. On the bright side, I have decided to go back to King's College to continue my education and achieve a PhD. That does not mean that I will stop sending you my letters, far from it. I will continue writing to you even if it means gaining my father's insomnia to do so while trying to do my work._
> 
> _While parting is such sweet sorrow, I am afraid that this is where my writings have to end. Until I write again, my fair Juliet._
> 
> _Ever yours,_
> 
> _Philip Hamilton_

  Theodosia blushed, but, then again, she always did when she got a letter from him. She was happy that he acknowledged her Romeo & Juliet comparison and seemed to agree, having referenced the famous play and even calling her his "fair Juliet." She decided to see the other letter. What she saw in it was unexpected:

 

> _Dear Theodore Burr,_
> 
> _We here at King's College have noticed your intellectual skill and have decided we want you here if you are deciding to get an education. We already have you on our list of students coming to obtain a PhD, but if you want to deny our offer, send us a letter and we will be completely fine with it. If you accept, however, you will be attending classes with the following students:_
> 
>   * _Simon Sampson_
>   * _Alvin Maurice_
>   * _Kristen McLaughlin_
>   * _Chris Clarken_
>   * _Christian McLarken_
>   * _Philip Hamilton_
>   * _George Eacker_
> 

> 
> _We hope to see you next semester!_

> _~Prof. James Scott_

  She couldn't believe what she just read. Theodosia looked through the bulleted list of students to make sure she wasn't just seeing things, but, sure enough, Philip's name was on the list of people she would be going to class with. That meant she and him were going to be in the same classes as each other. But then, she realized something.

    _Oh God! If Philip finds out that I've been secretly cross dressing the whole time, he might break up with me. Or worse, tell other people and those people will tell other people and then they might have me han-_

She stopped thinking about it. She knew as long as no one in the facility found out, that wouldn't happen. Plus, if Philip did find out, he probably wouldn't do any of that. She had nothing to worry about as long as she kept her wits upon her.

   Life could be so ironic, but that wasn't really a bad thing. She thought that as she began writing a letter of acceptance to King's College and another one to Philip right afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have concept art,  
> Cause concept art  
> http://hamilton--continued.deviantart.com/
> 
> Wow, this was longer than my previous chapters. also, to fill up plot holes to how Burr and Philip are getting letters to Theo, she told Philip that where she was living was where she and her dad lived, and told her dad that that her address was her boyfriend's P.O Box... 'er somethin' Idfk


	6. Overreaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jefferson dropped Hamilton off at his house, he comes back to the White House. Madison notices something is off about him, but Jefferson denies it. Still, Madison is determined to solve whatever dilemma is going on in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aka- What happened at the White House during the end of chapter 4 and the beginning of chapter 5.
> 
> Time to fill more plot holes!  
> Alexander moved to D.C. so he could work. It's a normal thing in families. It's also how Jefferson was able to get back to D.C. in the matter of about a day or something.  
> Also, here's all that JeffMads/platonic Jamilton I promised.

   Jefferson went into the bathroom as soon as he got back to the White House. He had to clear his hands of the now dry blood on his hands before anyone noticed. Once he was done, he went into his office, surprised to see Madison leaning against the wall.

   "James? What are ya doin' in here?" 

   "Thomas, I think you know perfectly well why I'm in here." Jefferson started to speak, but Madison kept on talking, "Burr told me what happened earlier. Something about you worrying a little too much over something you've helped me with many times before and know perfectly well that it isn't life threatening." Jefferson was slightly embarrassed.

   "I have no idea what your talkin' about!" he shot back, a small bit of anger in his voice when he did.

   "Thomas, you were worrying over him like he was your son. And before you say otherwise, Burr also said that you carried him bridal style into the hospital and refused to let him out of your arms. Try to explain how you don't care about Hamilton after that." 

   Jefferson almost felt betrayed. He had specifically told Burr to tell no one about this, but he just went and did it anyway. He would talk to him about this later, but he didn't feel now was a good time. He tried to say something back, but couldn't think of anything. If Madison was making him speechless, then this was serious, and about him. He knew him well enough to know that much.

   "Look, Thomas, I worry about him too sometimes, I'm pretty sure everyone does every once and awhile, but, in your case, this has been getting out of hand. I know you haven't been getting enough sleep because you think about him at night, I can hear you mumbling to yourself. The walls are not soundproof."

   "Yeah, well, what else do you have as 'proof' that I 'overreact' when it comes to Hamilton." Nervous sweat rolled down his face. He wiped it away before crossing his arms. Madison pulled a hand mirror out of the inside pocket of his suit jacket, clearly prepared to give him this speech. He shoved it into his face, as if telling him how he looked wasn't enough to get a point across.

   "Seriously, look at yourself. Sorry to say, but you look.... I'll say different and let you figure out what I mean." 

   Jefferson did what Madison asked, shocked to see his own reflection after not doing so for a while. His hair was messy and was slightly going grey, but was still more colorful than Hamilton's by a lot. He had bags under his eyes that he would never expect himself to have, his entire complexion almost looking sickly. He almost looked like a completely different person.

   "Do you see what I mean?" Madison asked, seeming to notice the surprised look on Jefferson's face. All Jefferson could do to respond was nod.

   "Good. Now, I want you to get some rest tonight. In fact, why don't you take a break right now. Burr can take care of your work for you, him being Vice President and all, and you can actually rest for the first time since about three months ago."

   "B-But, my wor-" 

   "Like I said, Burr will take care of it. You, my dear Thomas, need to sleep before you literally _become_ Hamilton." he interrupted as he practically pushed him out of his office and forced him into bed. He closed the curtains to block out the sun to trick Jefferson's eyes into thinking it was night.

   "Goodnight, Thomas." he said as he was almost out the door.

   "But I still know it's dayt-"

   " _Good night_ , Thomas." he repeated with a more annoyed tone as he closed the door forcefully, but not hard enough for it to make too much of a disturbance. 

 

 

~~~~

 

 

   Jefferson layed there in his bed, not able to fall asleep, hard as he tried. Eventually, his eyelids fell heavy over his eyes and when he opened them again, he had no clue what time it was, but it was darker than earlier. He sat up and got out of bed, opening the curtains and looking up at the dark night sky, staring at the moon as it illuminated his dark room. The door opened as Madison walked in. 

   "So, did you wake up worrying about Hamilton again, or did you actually get a good rest?" he asked with a tired yet slightly annoyed look on his face, which he usually never had.

   "I just woke up a couple minutes ago. Why are _you_ awake is the question." he retorted, pointing out Madison's hypocrisy.

   Madison rolled his eyes. "I had a nightmare and I couldn't go back to bed." he said, some odd annoyance in his voice as he crossed his arms and leaned against Jefferson's bed frame. He must have been cranky from waking up so late in the night, because he never acted like this.

   "What was it about?" Jefferson was genuinely concerned. Madison never had a nightmare he couldn't recover from. A few fever dreams, sure, but he could usually fall back to sleep after a few minutes. This was different. 

   Madison just rolled his eyes again at that statement. "Why do  _you_ care? It's not necessary to know anyways." 

   "James, quit actin' like that, I don't like it. And, to answer your question, I care because you never have a nightmare so bad that ya can't go back to sleep."   

   Madison seemed to calm down a little, his shoulders relaxing as he put his arms down by his sides. He sat down on Jefferson's bed as he explained what happened in his dream.

    _Hamilton was facing Burr in a field by the water, both with guns in their hands. Hamilton's eyes were stuck in a glare behind his glasses, his dark brown eyes glowing with a reddish tint to them, his mouth in a devilish smirk. Burr was a different story. He had a sorrowful look on his face, eyes already wet with newly formed tears, his hands shaking from even the thought of shooting Hamilton again. He thought of throwing away his shot and dying in Hamilton's place. His daughter would already have Philip to take care of her, and she was a grown woman with responsibilities of her own. Even if she didn't have the young Hamilton by her side, she could take care of herself. They counted their paces and, once they were done counting, they both turned around. Hamilton pulled the trigger without hesitation. Burr didn't shoot until he felt the bullet go straight into his left arm. He clenched his other arm in pain, then a loud_ **BANG** _was heard. Burr looked up and saw where the bullet was going. Hamilton's condescending smirk gradually faded into a look of terror as the bullet came closer. Burr saw how close the bullet was to his previous wound as it-_

"And that's all I saw before I woke up." Madison concluded, clearly trying to choke back tears as they slowly rolled down his face. Jefferson felt the same happen to him, but he didn't wipe them away. He had a habit of doing that, just leaving his tears on his face to gradually dry up. He sat down next to Madison to try and comfort him, even though he wasn't really experienced in that field.

   "Madison, don't worry. It wasn't real. It never will be. Now calm down and go back to bed. Sleep is probably the most important thing you can get right now."

   Madison looked up at him, tears rolling down his face as his eyes shimmered in the moonlight that came from the window. "C-can I sleep with you tonight?"

   Jefferson had half a mind to raise an eyebrow at the odd question. He thought of sending him back to his room instead of bending to his childlike will, but then he saw the almost desperate look in his eyes and finally gave in.

   "Fine, but only for tonight." Jefferson's voice was stern, but Madison didn't seem to mind as he went under Jefferson's comforter and quickly fell asleep, Jefferson doing the same.

 

 

~~~~

 

 

   When Madison woke up, he was in a bed more comfortable than his own. He soon realized that it wasn't his. He felt something wrapped around his arm, looking to his left to see Jefferson hugging his arm tightly. He was clearly deep in sleep, which was a good thing, but he could be easily disturbed if Madison moved his arm too much. He saw the dark magenta curtains open with a beautiful sunrise coming through the window. He figured now would be a good time to wake Jefferson up.

   "Thomas, wake up. I want to show you something." He freed his arm, waking up Jefferson, as expected. 

   "James? What is it ya need to show me? I'm tired."

   "Look out the window."

   He did as Madison asked, squinting for a little while before his eyes widened back up, sparkling in the sunlight. He looked at Madison and smiled, seeming to not care that his face was glowing pink.

   "It's almost as beautiful as you, James." he said, clearly still tired from just waking up, for he would never say that if he were awake enough to make sense of himself, right?

   "I would say the same to you if you hadn't said so first." Madison flirted back before he could stop himself. 

    _I am_ really  _not thinking today, am I?_

Jefferson got out of the bed, Madison doing the same. 

   "Want me to get your clothes from your room or somethin'?" Jefferson asked once he was dressed. Madison agreed to the offer when he realized he brought no clothes in with him last night. And if he was to do anything in this situation, he would rather stay in Jefferson's room than go out into the hall in nothing but a nightshirt covering his underwear. 

   As soon as Jefferson walked out of the room, Madison sat down on the bed the two men shared to previous night. He was glad Jefferson finally got some sleep. If one thing was certain, it was that he did not need two paranoid insomniacs to worry about, one was good enough. 

   Jefferson came back into the room with Madison's blue suit draped over his arm, quickly shielding his eyes once the smaller man started to dress himself.

   "How about we get to work, Mr. President." Madison said once he got his suit on.

   "Yeah, maybe we should. Alexander's cane is still in my office, so he's probably gonna expect me there to give it to him."

   "Since when were you two on a first name basis?" Madison asked, noticing how Jefferson called Hamilton by his first name.

   "We aren't."

   "Then why did you refer to him as Alexander instead of Hamilton?" 

   "I-I didn't say that, did I?"

   "Yes, yes you did."

   Jefferson's face went noticeably red with embarrassment.

   "Let's just go to work."

   "Fine, Thomas." Madison opened the door and let Thomas walk through first, following close behind once he was out of the room.

 

 

~~~~

 

 

   Jefferson heard the door open to his office, not very surprised to see Hamilton in the doorway. 

   "Hamilton, sit down or lean against somethin' while I go get your cane." he said as he grabbed Hamilton's cane and traded it out for his own newly cleaned one.

   "Eliza cleaned it for you, the doll." He stood up, ready to leave the room.

   "Tell her I said thanks." Jefferson requested as Hamilton was about to go out the door.

   Hamilton looked back at him, slightly smiling.

   "Consider it done, Thomas."


	7. Strange Familiarities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imma just fast forward to about 4 months after chapters 5 and 6 when Philip and Theo go to college because nothing really happens in between.  
> When Philip goes back to King's College, he meets Theodore Burr, the newest student there. He assumes it's a different family than Aaron Burr's, considering the fact that two different families can have the same last names, but something about this man looks strangely familiar. This and the fact that George Eacker, the Aaron Burr to Philip's namesake and previous opponent in a duel, shows up here as well are things that cloud his mind the entire time he is here. Will he find out who Theodore really is? Welp, that's what this chapter is about so buckle up for this one chapter that I might make into a comedic spin off series after this fic is done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But really, I might make a college spin off series after I finish this because, once this is done, ur gonna need it.
> 
> also, carriages work like busses here because i don't think they had those so.... yeah.
> 
> !Warning! Heavy NSFW Content. I promise this is only going to happen one more time after this. I'm sorry. Avoid paragraphs 38 and 39. Thank you.

   Philip got off of the station and took in the sight of New York, his home before he moved to D.C. He really missed the place. it was were Theodosia was. She told him in her latest letter to not write her while he was in New York, probably because she would be there to visit him on the weekends. He thought that for a while, that is, until he knocked on the door of the Burr residence and no one answered. He knew Burr wouldn't be home at this hour and wouldn't be for a pretty long time, but he at least expected Theodosia to be there. Maybe she was out for a walk. He looked at the pocket watch he had on him and read the time as 1:45 AM.

   "Shit! The carriage ride is in 15 minutes! I'm gonna be late! Fuck!" he exclaimed, quickly grabbing his luggage off the ground and running as fast as he could to the carriage stop to King's College before he missed it. If you saw him, you would have to admit, for a little guy, Philip was pretty quick on his feet. He got there, but the carriage wasn't. The only reason why he knew he wasn't late was the fact that there were students gathered around the area. One of them seemed to notice him come in as he went over to him. 

   The young man seemed almost feminine, with his dark, messy hair tied back in a ponytail like Philip's and a thin enough waistline to be on a woman, but large enough to be passable as a male structure. Philip seemed to be oddly connected to the strange man, but couldn't figure out why. For all he knew, he never met him in his life. He shrugged it off as the man confronted him, his cheeks seeming to glow pink against his caramel skin.

   "Hello, sir. My name is Theodore. Pleased to meet you!" the man said, holding out his arm as he eagerly awaited a handshake. Philip took his hand and shook it in reply, trying not to be rude.

   "Philip Hamilton. Pleased to meet you, too." he said, noticing a figure behind Theodore that looked strikingly familiar. 

   "Excuse me, Theodore. I need to talk to someone." Philip walked over to the other man he didn't have good history with.

   "Eacker, what are you doing here? I thought you said you weren't a little school boy." Philip was doing what he usually did when he was angered, standing on his toes so he could be at eye level with George. 

   George just smirked at the smaller man, pushing him back down flat on his feet and looking down at him, folding his hands behind his back afterwards. "Oh, believe me, Philip, I'm not. I was just trying to be civil and accept their offer, but you wouldn't know what being civil is like, now would you? None of you Hamiltons ever do. You just challenge people to duels and then wimp out and throw away your shot. Unfortunately, your father was the only one who faced an actual consequence for it. Such a shame, too. He was honestly a pretty respectable man, even after the pamphlet incident. Now he's just a weak, sorry excuse for a man. Wonder how long it will be before you become like that."

   This was just about the point where Philip snapped.

   "How  _DARE_ you talk about my family like that! You're no better yourself, if we are being honest here! My father is in the worst possible state he could be in right now and you decide to make fun of him for it!? You should be ashamed!" He grabbed George by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to his eye level. "You're just a fucking hypocrite and you know it. But, then again, how could I be civilized enough to know that? Like you said, Hamiltons know nothing about being civil."

   Everyone stared at the two rivals as Philip threw George to the sidewalk. The carriage came in shortly after that as Philip grabbed his luggage and got on, sitting in the back. Theodore sat next to him.

   "Dude, that was awesome! The way you just threw that guy to the ground after defending your honor. I look up to people like you, the kind that do whatever it takes to keep themselves from being hated by the world instead of just sitting there and waiting for things to happen."

   "Welp, that's just what we do. I bet that scraped his face up pretty badly by doing that, not that I regret it." Philip crossed his legs and put his hands behind his head. The two talked to each other for the rest of the ride.

 

 

~~~~

 

 

   Theodosia felt slightly awkward talking to Philip without him even knowing who she was. They were talking about Shakespeare and other forms of literature on the way to King's College, not that she minded it. She had waited for this moment to happen for almost an eternity, though she never thought it would happen like this. Philip share some of her poetry with her and she found it astounding, telling him so as well.

   Though he was the same Philip she knew through the letters, he looked almost completely different from how he looked when they first met at nineteen. His hair was tied back in a low ponytail, probably to keep the long locks out of his face. He had subtle bags under his eyes that you wouldn't be able to see from a distance, but could see if you were right next to him. But she didn't really care. She was with Philip,  _her_ Philip, and that was all she could ever ask for in life. Even if it was under a male persona.

   When the carriage came to a stop in front of the large building and everyone got out, they all went into the building as the headmaster gave them their schedules and dorm numbers. It was two people per room on the top floor of the building. Her number was 205, near the end of the hallway. It was a long walk, even more so if you include the, at least, six flights of stairs to the 3rd and highest floor, but she was able to make it. She opened the door and was surprised when she saw someone else already in there.

   "Philip!?"

   "Theodore?" he asked, equally surprised. Theodosia looked at the card on the bed Philip was next to.

    _Room 205?_

"So... I guess we're sharing a room, huh." she said, putting on her more masculine voice like it was second nature. She felt her face warming up from the thought of having to change into a nightshirt in front of him. She saw the bathroom in the room and was relieved by it. 

    _Good, now I don't have to worry about him seeing my- Why am I thinking about it!?_

   "Yeah, I guess we are!" Philip acknowledged, laughter in his voice. "How ironic, am I right?"

   "Yeah, pretty ironic all right!" They laughed together at the irony of it. Theodosia's life had been pretty ironic lately, but she didn't mind it at all. As long as it involved her being with Philip, she wouldn't mind it at all. 

 

 

~~~~

 

 

   Philip couldn't help but feel like he had some connection to Theodore. He looked familiar, but he just couldn't see how. But he knew one thing, something about the man's almost feminine appearance made him feel attracted to him in a sense. He shook it off every time he thought about it, which was often, but he also found it strange how his face always turned a light shade of pink whenever he went near him. There were strange familiarities in the man that threw him off, like how close his name was to Theodosia.

   "Why do you always think about that?" one of his new friends, Kristen, asked while they were eating breakfast one day.

   "I don't know, he just seems to have strange familiarities about him."

   "Dude, he ain't Theodosia. He's just a normal college kid, not her cross dressing to be here."

   "I guess you're right, Kris."

   "Or maybe you're gay as fuck!" George screamed from the table next to them. He high-fived Christian, who sat across from him. They both had mischievous looks on their faces, as if they planned this. George had three small scars on his face from being thrown onto the ground about ten weeks prior. 

   "Shut up, Eacker!" Philip shouted, his temper rising.

   "Dude, calm down. Just let it go." Kristen said, trying to keep him from repeating what happened at the carriage stop.

   "You better listen to him. We don't want a repeat of 1801, now do we? Well, I don't at least. You probably would be glad to have another duel just to throw away your shot again."

   Philip's right eye twitched as he tried to contain his anger. Theodore got up from his table, the other people at the table, Alvin and Simon, staring at him as he crossed the room to George's table. 

   "Aw. What are you going to do, scold m-"

   He was interrupted by Theodore's bare hand going right across his face on the side where the scars were, causing a wave of _ohh_ 's to come from the other students. George's response to that was punching him in the gut, which did not seem to affect Theodore at all. They continued to have a full-on fist fight to the death as all the other kids watched. Eventually, one of the professors caught wind of the situation as he pulled them apart and sent them to the headmaster's office. They got detention for about five weeks and basically got school's version of a restraining order. 

 

 

~~~~

 

 

   At the end of the school year, Theodosia and Philip helped each other study. Of course, Theodosia needed more help than Philip, but she sometimes helped him on some of the math work. If Theodosia could pride herself on anything else she had achieved, it would be knowing more about anything math related than Philip. It made sense, considering she had to pay her own bills and Philip still lived with his father.

   On the day of the finals, they both passed with solid A+'s. Everyone had a huge graduation party as they got so drunk, it would be impossible to remember what happened that night. Lucky for them, they didn't, for they got a little kinky.

   "C'mon, Pip! Let's have some fun." She said, dragging Philip into the storage room and locking the door. Philip said nothing as he bended to her will. 

   She took out her hairband and let her hair down, pulled of her green overcoat, and pinned Philip against the wall, blushing bright red all over her face. Philip was sweating, but still said nothing. She put her lips up to his as Philip tensed up. He soon loosened his joints as they both got to the floor. She went down to his pants, pulling them off and throwing them to the ground. She took off her's as well. Philip, starting to get the memo, took of his underwear, still keeping it around his knees. Theodosia leaned against him as they went at it, heavy thrusts and moans coming from the two. They kissed again, their tongues interlocking as they closed their eyes. They kept on going at it, their groaning being drowned out by the noise of the party outside, so no one heard the sexual activity going on.

   She bit Philip's neck hard, letting go when blood started to drip out. They were sweating when they were done. They decided to put their clothes back on after cleaning up best they could with two small hand towels they found in the closet they were in. When they got out of the storage room, they saw that everyone was either passed out from too much alcohol or back in their dorms, sleeping. One thing was for sure, they were the only ones awake. They just laughed at what they did, both of them insanely drunk and definitely not virgins.

   They went back to their dorm and slept after one more shot of Sam Adams. The next day, they had no idea what happened. They got dressed into clean clothes and headed to the graduation ceremony. Once they got their PhDs, they packed up their things in the dorm, said one last goodbye, and Theodosia brought him to the train station back to D.C., waving to him as the train departed. She then went back to her house and went to write to him, acting oblivious to the fact that he was with him in college the entire time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, the kinky PhiliDosia (Pip/Theo) was a last minute decision. Theo didn't get preggers, don't worry! 
> 
>  
> 
> *That happens later ;)*
> 
> hey, at least they were sober enough to have the decency to put their clothes back on, or clean up at all.


	8. Wait, what!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell by now, I like time skipping. Hey, college takes a couple years to finish, ok.  
> Philip comes home from college to find not many things have changed, except for one slightly major thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major writers block, so sorry that this is shorter than normal..... by a lot

   Philip went through the door of his house only to be greeted by Angelica. She looked at him and put on her usual condescending smile. He was used to this, so it didn't really bother him. 

   "Hello, Dr. Hamilton PhD." she said with a playful tone in her voice. Philip put on an annoyed scowl, though he knew she was only joking.

   "Yeah, don't call me that." He went into the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of coffee and then sitting on the couch in the living room. "So, what happened while I was gone? Anything interesting?" 

   "Oh, yeah. Dad lived longer than two years."

   "Tell me something I don't know."

   "Alright, well... I finally learned how to not burn dinner every time I make it." Philip made a look of mock surprise, though he said nothing and let his sister finish. "Aunt Angelica is here in D.C. for a couple months. She's coming over next weekend."

   "Anything else?" he asked, generally intrigued at the news he was getting. He took a sip of his coffee as he got a bit more relaxed.

   "Well, Dad also won the presidential election last week." Philip spit out the coffee he previously had in his mouth, sitting up in surprise.

   "Wait, WHAT!?" His eyes widened from shock. Angelica grabbed a towel to clean up the coffee her older brother spat out onto the wooden floor. "Why did no one tell me sooner!?"

   "Well, we sort of assumed you actually read the newspaper, but apparently not."

   "We don't get access to that in college. I told you that. You couldn't have just, oh I don't know, written me about it!?"

   "Jeez, calm down, bro. You haven't changed a bit, haven't you?"

   Alex Jr. came into the room, most likely hearing his brother's screams. John and Eliza Jr. came down as well, having wide grins on their faces. Alex, on the other hand, had just a sideways smile that nearly reached the rim of his round glasses.

   "Looks like the tiny versions of our parents are here to say 'Hi'." Angelica teased. Though Alex and Eliza did look like younger versions of their parents if their hair colors swapped. Alex had his mother's hair pigment, while Eliza had her father's. That was one of the only things that separated the two from their parents.

   "Please don't call us that, sister." Alex said, forever and always done with Angelica's childish nature. Eliza and John ran over to their oldest brother, hugging him so tight he could almost feel his ribcage cracking. Their mother came in from upstairs holding the now five year old Philip Jr. in her arms as he squirmed around to free himself from her grasp.

   "Hello, Philip! How was college?" she asked, setting the small child down as he ran to his namesake, joining the hug-Philip-to-death brigade. Philip tried to hide the fact that he felt his ribs would break into pieces with a smile towards his mother.

   "It was fine, Mother. I graduated, expectedly. And apparently no one told me that Father had become president recently." He glared at Angelica with narrowed eyes.

   "Oh, I'm sorry, sweetheart. We thought you would get the news from your university. Did Angelica tell you?"

   "Yes. And, well, let's just say it was not subtle in the slightest." he said, continuing to glare at his sister. Angelica just chuckled as she noticed the hug-Philip-to-death brigade squeeze his chest even tighter, causing a slight wheeze to be forced out of him. His mother also seemed to find this amusing, for she let out a small giggle at her eldest son's expense.

   "Mom, not you, too." he whined, his voice hoarse from the pain of three small yet extremely strong children nearly breaking his ribs in half. 

   "Alright you guys, that's enough. Let go of him before you break something." The brigade split apart, letting their eldest brother actually breath. They faced him with a look of _we will be back_ before they ran back upstairs.

   "They must have been pretty excited to see you." the eldest Eliza said to her son as he tried to catch his breath after it being choked, or rather, hugged out of him. He just nodded in agreement.

   "Oh, and that James Madison guy is Vice President now. Just thought I'd let you know." Angelica said, no warning whatsoever. Philip then fainted from either surprise or lack of air.

   "What, too soon?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, just a quick announcement.  
> I'm going to be taking a break from this fic for the next two months. I just need to get a sleep schedule in order so I can just have enough energy to do anything else. Plus, my bday is next month and im going to new york then so... yeah that too. I'll be back soon, don't worry. This will be back in production in August. I'm never gonna abandon this fic, never. I just need to take a break (I know you thought of Eliza saying that when you read it, don't lie to me).


End file.
